Anna and Jeremy
The relationship between Anna and Jeremy Gilbert was a strong friendship that eventually turned into a romance between the two of them. Anna was not the first vampire girlfriend Jeremy had had and was still reeling from the death of his girlfriend, Vicki. He used the fact that Anna was a vampire to try to convince her to turn him into a vampire partly so he could escape the constant pain he felt and partly because he wanted to join Vicki. Anna, though, refused to turn him and told him that the reason vampires changed people was either out of boredom, love or because they had a job to do that they couldn't do while human. She told Jeremy that he didn't fit either of those descriptions yet. He persisted, though and told her how lonely he was and that he was walking around feeling horrible and that he didn't feel like he belonged there. Anna accompanied Jeremy to the Miss Mystic Falls dance and he angrily tells her what he read in Elena's journal and that if she was going to keep secrets from him, he was going to do the same. Anna tells Jeremy that she was going to enroll in public school after a life of being home-schooled. She later comes to Jeremy in tears because her mother was dead-staked by John Gilbert. She tearfully gives Jeremy her blood to take so he could end his life. During the season 1 finale, when all the tomb vampires were all gathered in one place, a plan was hatched to rid the town of their dangerous influence. The device that could weaken them enough to kill them, could effect a vampire within five miles. Anna was immediately effected and taken to the basement with the other vampires. She was staked by John Gilbert when she tried to grab his leg. Jeremy was devastated and took her blood so he could escape the pain and "turn the switch off". Season 2 ''' During the season 2 finale, Jeremy was able to see the ghots of Anna and Vicki when they appeared to him in his home shortly after being ressurected by Bonnie after being shot. The witches had warned that there would be consequences and this appeared to be it. '''Season 3 Over the summer, Anna has been appearing to Jeremy but Jeremy has been unable to hear her. Anna warns him that he could not trust Vicki, that there was darkness around her. She appears to Jeremy at Elena's birthday party on his way home and then promptly sees Vicki. She keeps appearing to him periodically over the coming weeks and eventually, he tries to shut her out, with her screaming that she's all alone and has no one. Eventually, one morning, Jeremy is able to actually hear her instead of just seeing her. S he is also able to touch him and is excited about this. During one late night study session with Bonnie, Anna warned Jeremy that there was a darkness again and that it was from Vicki. Seconds later, his room explodes into flames. He later, in Ghost World, angrily confronts her and tells her that she shouldn't be there and Anna replies, telling him to send her away if he wanted it to be that way. He replies that he didn't think he could and that he wanted to try something. He kisses her and then is caught by his sister. A nna tearfully tells Jeremy at the Illumination festival that she has no one. That she has not been able to find her mother and has no idea if her mother has already found peace or if there is any peace to be found. She tells him that she doesn't want to be alone. Jeremy hugs her and tells her that he won't let her be alone and that he believes there is another world beyond the phyiscal one. Jeremy, also, reveals to Elena that it has always been Anna, that he has always loved her, Jeremy and Anna have one last goodbye before Anna is, at the end, reunited with her mother.